It is well known to provide impact absorbing systems, often called “crash attenuators” or “crash cushions” in association with guardrails. The guardrails may be disposed along roadways or utilized adjacent to rigid structures such as pillars, bridge abutments, lighting poles and the like for the purpose of absorbing vehicle impact energy and minimizing the effects of impact on the vehicle, vehicle occupants and any ancillary structure being protected.
There are many forms and types of energy absorbing barriers. The following patents are believed to be representative of a variety of crash attenuator systems including patents disclosing such systems on or in connection with guardrails employing a plurality of overlapping side panels which are relatively movable and telescope in the event of a vehicle collision with the crash attenuator system: U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,617, issued Dec. 3, 2013, U.S. Pat. No. 8,491,216, issued Jul. 23, 2013, U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,790, issued Apr. 19, 2011, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,782, issued Jun. 11, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,005, issued Dec. 22, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,293, issued Apr. 20, 2010, U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,400, issued Jan. 29, 2013, U.S. Pat. No. 7,516,945, issued Apr. 14, 2009, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,590, issued Jun. 13, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,943, issued Jan. 16, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,003, issued Feb. 8, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,452, issued Sep. 7, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,827, issued Sep. 26, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,874, issued May 1, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,111, issued Sep. 5, 2006, U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,985, issued Mar. 25, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,820, issued Jan. 14, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,727, issued Sep. 25, 2001, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2006/0011900, published Jan. 19, 2006, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2006/0193688, published Aug. 31, 2006, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2007/0252124, published Nov. 1, 2007, and Korean Patent No. KR102015011765A, issued Oct. 6, 2015.